


The Definition of Love

by Blueismybusiness



Series: TsukiHina Weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Blow Job, Anal Fingering, Angst, Cream Pie, Hinata has a bit of anxiety, Jealousy, Lol that was a pun, M/M, My power keeps going out and I have to start over, Sappy ass sex, Some Sex, The sweet kind, This is the third time i've done this, Tsuki is shit at comfort and reassurance, badly written dirty talk, but not the dirty kind, can't forget that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Hinata is feeling a little more jealousy than he thought he ever would and he isn't handling it well. Thank god for Tsuki. (That's sarcasm, btw)





	The Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiHina Weekend: Part 2
> 
> This whole fucking thing got away from me. Also, don't judge me, I hate the title too. Also, it's totally un-beta'd, I just wanted to post. There will be a part 3 for those interested, it just might come a few months later than it should. That's how I roll.

College sucks. That’s Hinata’s opinion, anyway. The classes are harder, the food is worse, and it requires a level of personal responsibility he isn’t prepared for, such as having to get a job. On top of that, university level volleyball is hell. The practice matches feel like actual competition matches, even when the games are in-team, and they actually have to work out. Like, with weights. Watching some of the other guys lift reminds Hinata how much... _ weaker  _ he is. 

It doesn’t diminish Hinata’s love of volleyball, no. But it drains him quicker, mostly mentally. He has to constantly give himself mini-pep talks as he struggles to keep up.

But that’s not even the worst part. 

Now Hinata would never complain about his teammates. Yes, it’s different then his old team, and he misses the easy camaraderie of the old days. Still, his new team isn’t...bad, but, and let’s be real, so much...more. More talented, much smarter, and much...hotter. 

Hinata’s used to being surrounded by tall, athletically muscled men, and most of the time, for a gay dude, it’s a blessing. Yet, when these tall and unfairly good looking guys blatantly flirt with Hinata’s boyfriend as if he were not even relevant, well, sunny personality aside, he gets a little pissed.

Honestly, Hinata is not one to get possessive of his relationship. Tsukishima is his own person and entitled to make friends with whoever he wants, and Hinata learned a long time ago that Tsukishima only does what he wants, when he wants. Hinata has learned a lot about Tsukishima over the years, and that’s a large part of why he grinds his teeth watching Matsukawa ogle his boyfriend and throw innuendo at him. Tsukishima, to his credit and as usual, rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue, choosing to ignore him. However, Miya Atsumu says something, making Matsukawa laugh, and yet, whatever he says also makes Tsukishima visibly blush, failing to control his reaction as he stomps away in frustration.

You might think that Tsukishima’s reaction is enough evidence that Hinata has little to worry about. Except, very little gets a response out of him, and only one other person Hinata has ever met has been able to get Tsukishima to blush like that. That very same person Tsukishima once admitted to having a crush on. As long as he has known Tsukishima, Hinata has never been able to make him blush as easily as Kuroo Tetsurō. 

And now, Miya Assumu can be added to that list. 

Hinata sighs. 

Situations like this are a daily occurrence since coming to university. It isn’t just Hinata’s own teammates that have been bewitched by the tall, leggy blonde with the attitude of an ice princess. Even visiting teams and players they have faced in the past tend to find themselves equally pissed and smitten by Tsukishima. Hinata can relate. Which is why he’s feeling a little paranoid. Jealous even. He has put in the work—blood, sweat, and tears—winning Tsukishima's heart, and he’s lately afraid he’ll lose it. 

His concern is not unfounded when Tsukishima’s options are so much more... _ appealing _ . If Hinata weren’t so far gone for his boyfriend, even might he revel in the smorgasboard of men he’s constantly surrounded by. As it is, he only has eyes for the bastard beanpole with glasses, a devastating smirk, and legs a mile long.

In the locker room after practice, surrounded by the noise of rowdy boys, slamming lockers, and the spray of shower water, the tightness Hinata has been feeling within his chest increases by hundreds. The unspoken rule within the locker room is if your gonna peep your teammates, then you do so with subtlety, with the exception of banter and teasing.

Most are respectful of this rule, others are a little less so. Either way, Hinata notices how eyes follow Tsukishima as he undresses and heads to the shower in just his boxer briefs. Hinata isn’t stupid, dumb maybe, but not stupid. Still, he notices things that interest him, and Tsukishima interests him, which in turn, causes him to notice the roving eyes.

Back in high school Tsukishima was a skinny beanpole. Over time he learned to understand his body and make the best use of his slender build. He’s not jacked like some on their team, for example, like Hakuba. Instead, Tsukishima learned to take advantage of his body type and utilize his strengths by training for agility. This resulted in lithe muscles rather than bulk. It fit him well...a little too well, if the way Atsumu, Matsukawa, Hakuba, and Teradomari keep stealing glances as Tsukishima showered are anything to go by. Even Hinata is thirsting as he watches soap suds slide enticingly down Tsukishima’s muscular back. But it is his  _ right _ , being Tsukishima’s  _ boyfriend _ and all.

Of course it makes Hinata puff up with pride knowing that others find Tsukishima just as attractive as he does. But, deep within him—or maybe not as deep as he once thought—a part of Hinata growls with feral possessiveness, wanting to scream at his teammates to keep their lustful gazes away from his boyfriend.

Later, as they are walking home from practice, the tension in palpable between Hinata and Tsukishima. Or at least, the tension is radiating off of Hinata and making things awkward for Tsukishima, and eventually, Tsukishima calls him in it.

“Hey Shrimpy, why are you being weird?” Tsukishima says, nudging him with an elbow. “If you have something to say, then spit it out.”

After too long a pause, Hinata mumbles back, “I’m fine.” He knows his boyfriend won’t buy it, but he’s not sure he wants to talk about it. Hinata’s not sure he wants to be ridiculed. Or worse, he’s not sure he wants to hear he’s right. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the pavement beneath his feet and shuffles along after Tsukishima toward their shared apartment. Nothing else is said, and Tsukishima even goes as far as to slip on his headphones, irritation wafting off of him in waves.

The entire trip home—through the trek to the bus stop, and on the bus, and the trek home—the awkwardness and irritation grows until it finally bursts like an overfilled balloon once they step foot inside their front door.

Hinata has barely kicked off his shoes when Tsukishima pins him—a little too roughly—against the wall by the door. His large hands grip Hinata’s shoulders, firmly pressing him into the wall as Tsukishima bends low to look Hinata square in the eye. Hinata stares back, brown eyes wide in surprise—maybe a little fear—at the dark look on Tsukishima’s face.

“What. Is. Wrong?” Tsukishima demands to know, his low threshold of patience obviously depleted. “I have been putting up with nonsense for the last two hours, I refuse to do so in my own home. Now. Talk.”

Hinata feels like a cornered animal. He feels his guts getting all bubbly, the telltale sign of his anxiety starting to rear its ugly head. Hinata doesn’t want to talk about this. Like, he  _ really _ doesn’t want to talk about how he feels so...pathetic lately. Unworthy of Tsukishima. A part of him knows that he’s probably being dramatic, but Tsukishima is hard to please on a good day, let alone when presented with  _ options _ .

Hinata can’t look Tsukishima in the eyes, worried about what he might see reflected in them. His throat works overtime as he swallows hard, trying to shove the down the lump that’s lodged itself in his throat. There is heat behind his eyes, and he blinks, refusing to cry like a baby in front of his boyfriend.

In front of him, Tsukishima sighs, easing his grip slightly. “Sho,” he says, his voice soft and much gentler than just a few minutes ago, “Please talk to me.”

At that, Hinata glances up at him. Tsukishima rarely uses please when talking to him, somehow avoiding sounding rude, while at the same time, managing to be demanding. Hinata is always weak, however, to Tsukishima when he uses the magic word. 

Hinata sighs, world weary. His gaze falls to the floor beneath him, and he tugs at the hem of his t-shirt nervously. After a few more seconds he clears his throat.

“Am I...Are you happy...with...m-me?” He finally chokes out, his voice cracking and ending the sentence a little squeakier than he’d like. He winces, knowing how lame he sounds right now.

Tsukishima leans back, finally releasing Hinata from his hold as his arms fall limply to his sides. Hinata’s eyes slowly raise to see Tsukishima’s head tilted as he stares back at him, his bright honey eyes narrowed in confusion...or maybe bewilderment? 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, his tone bland.

Hinata chews at the inside of his lip, dreading this conversation every step of the way. But, he knows that Tsukishima, like a dog with a bone, won’t let it go until he’s satisfied Hinata has purged himself of whatever has made him mopey.

Hinata clears his throat again, tossing his head to remove the hair that’s settled over his eyes. He briefly thinks about a haircut, but the idea is lost as he still owes Tsukishima an explanation, and Tsukishima is getting impatient.

“It’s-it’s just that Miya-sempai…” Hinata pauses, rethinking how he wants to approach the topic. He resumes with, “It’s just that I sometimes wonder,” and again he pauses, his fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt a little rougher as his face darkens with a blush. “I wonder why you’re with me when so many other...choices?...are available to...you…”

For a minute they just stand in the space between the kitchenette and the genkan, Hinata’s eyes darting between the Tsukishima and, well, everywhere else. A second later and his shoulders shoot up to his ears which are ringing because Tsukishima has slapped him upside his head. 

“OW! What the hell, Tsuki?!”

“Oh shut up, idiot,” Tsukishima retorts, “I barely touched you. Also, have I told you that you’re an idiot?”

“Yes, thank you for the validation,” Hinata replies, deadpan, as he rubs the spot where Tsukishima “barely touched” him.

“Yeah, no more big words for you.”

Hinata glares at him and Tsukishima glares back. It’s a standoff, one they’ve had before where they wait to see who breaks eye contact first. Hinata gives this time with a huge sigh of defeat.

“Why would you think like that?” Tsukishima asks, softening his tone.

Hinata shrugs, unsure how to explain how he feels. It’s not like Tsukishima would understand. He’s everything Hinata is not; tall, talented, intelligent, and worst of all, gorgeous.

“I don’t know,” Hinata eventually answers, “Maybe ‘cause you’re you and I’m me.”

There is a slight silence between them before Tsukishima snorts and says, “I think that is the dumbest thing you’ve ever said. And that’s saying a lot.”

Again, Hinata tosses his boyfriend a severe glare, and as usual, Tsukishima shrugs it off. 

“Look,” Tsukishima continues, “Could we possibly just go to bed? This day has been draining and I’m officially wiped out.”

It’s not as if Hinata expected anything. This is Tsukishima we’re talking about. Still, he’d hoped for...something. A little reassurance, some comfort, anything.

He should have known better.

Hinata stifles the sigh that wants to force its way out, at once relieved that the conversation is over, and disappointed Tsukishima seems so unconcerned about his feelings. He nods his head in silence, then follows Tsukishima through their small apartment, going through the motions of their bedtime routine in zombie-like fashion, before finally climbing in beside his boyfriend.

Hinata lies with his back to Tsukishima, legs tucked up so he’s curled into a tight fetal position, his chest heavy with emotion that he refuses to let loose. Tsukishima is warm next to him, a barely there presence in the darkness of their room. Then the spot just behind him sinks as Tsukishima curls around him, worming his arm between Hinata’s arm and chest. Hinata lets himself be manhandled as he’s tugged backward and tucked against Tsukishima’s broad chest, and Hinata closes his eyes, sinking into the familiar feeling of being held by Tsukishima’s strong embrace. A few seconds go by withTuskishima’s warm breath puffing against his hair, then Hinata feels warm lips planting soft kisses on top of his head and trailing down until they’re falling at the base of his neck and behind his ear. Hinata has to close his eyes as his body begins to react to Tsukishima’s tender touch. 

By the time Tsukishima tilts Hinata’s head enough to kiss him, Hinata is trembling with want. He’s hard and nearly leaking in his shorts, and a little embarrassed that he’s so easily manipulated.

Tsukishima’s lips brush against Hinata’s in a feather light kiss. He pulls back leaving Hinata craving more, and Hinata opens his eyes, barely able to make out Tsukishima’s features though he’s only inches from him.

For a moment it’s quiet except for their breathing. Tsukishima slides his hand from Hinata’s chin and down to his hip, giving it a light squeeze as he leans in again, but this time resting his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata doesn’t move, unsure of what’s happening.

“Make love to me?”

Hinata freezes. Tsukishima’s voice is a bit muffled with how he’s buried his face against Hinata’s shoulder, but Hinata is sure he heard right. Though that would be crazy because Tsukishima just doesn’t say stuff like that.

“Wha-What?” Hinata whispers, the tone of it is more of a quiet squeal.

Tsukishima sighs, the warm puff of air heating Hinata’s back for a brief second. Hinata shudders and Tsukishima kisses the place where his head rested, then he takes a deep breath and Hinata can feel when Tsukishima’s eyes land on him.

“Ma-make love to me, pleasedon’tmakemesayitagain.”

HInata would laugh at him and how ridiculous he can be, except he’s too stunned to say anything. Instead of answering, Hinata rolls over to face Tsukishima, pushing at his boyfriend’s chest to get him to lay back. Tsukishima does so without argument or so much as a grunt of displeasure, tying up Hinata’s tongue even more. Hinata moves with Tsukishima, slotting himself between the taller man’s long legs. This isn’t a new position, Hinata tops just as much as he bottoms. It’s just that Tsukishima avoids cheesy phrases like the plague, and for the majority of the time the dirty way he goads Hinata into fucking him is as much a turn on as  _ actually  _ fucking him. This is just...different, and Hinata isn’t sure why Tsukishima is choosing now of all times to be sappy.

A not-so-happy thought wiggles its way into the back of his mind and takes up residence. Hinata tries to ignore it, he tries not to give it food to grow, but it won’t die. 

He just keeps thinking that perhaps Tsukishima is asking for break up sex. It makes him nauseous to even consider it.

Hinata flinches when long fingers painfully flick his forehead.

“Oi! Stop thinking so hard. Are we having sex or not?”

Hinata has to chuckle at that. That was the Tsukishima he knows and loves.

Regardless of what happens, Hinata is here with Tsukishima, and right now that is all that matters. Hinata pulls himself up so he’s face to face with his boyfriend and kisses him hard. He pushes between thin lips to ravage Tsukishima’s mouth like it’s the first time he’s done this. Or going to be the last. Tsukishima wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, humming happily. “That’s more like it, Shrimp,” he purrs between kisses.

For a while that’s all they do, kiss and grind on each other until they’re worked up and getting desperate. Hinata raises up on his hands to reach the side table in order to grab a condom and the lube, Tsukishima covering his chest in wet kisses in the meantime. Hinata groans as he pulls away, hating the fact that Tsukishima’s lips aren’t on him anymore. However, his eyes have adjusted to the absence of light in the room and he watches as Tsukishima strokes himself with a light grip as he waits for Hinata to prepare him. It’s a good view.

Hinata tosses aside the condom and bottle of lube, and follows suit, gripping himself and pumping a few times with a whine. He stops real quick though, unwilling to potentially ruin the evening. Hinata runs one hand up one of Tsukishima’s legs from knee to thigh and back. Tsukishima sighs, his eyes closing for a moment as he strains not to take too much advantage of his stiff length. Hinata tucks his hand beneath Tsukishima’s knee, lifting it and pushing it back until it lays nearly on Tsukishima’s chest.

“Hold this a moment, please,” he requests, his voice sounding abnormally loud after the extended slinece. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, and yet again, complies without objection. Hinata would like this version of his boyfriend if he wasn’t so worried about alternative motives, but he closes the door on that thought, determined to enjoy what he has right now.

Hinata snatches up the lube, popping the cap with a snap of plastic. He dribbles a generous amount into one palm, closing the lid with the other and sets the bottle down. He tries to smear it around his hand one-handed, doing the best he can to warm up the viscous liquid. His eyes haven’t left Tsukishima, and Hinata bites his bottom lip as he pushes away his boyfriend’s hand to wrap his own around Tsukishima’s long cock.

Tsukishima’s back arched, his stomach taut with pleasure, and he groaned as Hinata stroked him a few times. Hinata didn’t linger, trailing his fingers to Tsukishima’s clenching hole. He drew his pointer finger around it a couple times, enjoying the way Tsukishima held back a quiet whimper. No matter how many times they do this, Hinata has to admit that spiking a ball past an army of blockers is the only thing that comes close to making him feel as powerful as he does making Tsukishima moan in bed. It is no easy task either, as reticent as his boyfriend is, and that makes it all the more a victory in Hinata’s opinion.

The fact that he will always be the first to have ever made Tsukishima like this makes warmth spread through Hinata in a bittersweet fondness. Overcome with affection, Hinata leans over Tsukishima, resting his weight on one arm. His eyes roam over Tsukishima’s face, unable to see the freckles and imperfections in the dark, but not caring cause he’s already memorized everyone. Hinata has to stretch himself a little to reach Tsukishima’s face, but he manages to kiss his lips, slow and deep. 

Tsukishima hums in delight, chasing him as Hinata pulls away. “Sho…” Hinata’s name riding the soft exhale of Tsukishima’s breath. A second later he gasps, “Ye~sss…” as Hinata’s finger finally breaches the tight muscle of his asshole.

Hinata huffs out a breath of laughter as he leans back to watch the entirety of Tsukishima as he’s fingered open. Hinata grips the leg Tsukishima was left holding, allowing his boyfriend to relax back and just enjoy the attention.

Hinata caresses the back of Tsukishima’s thigh, pumping his finger in and out. Tsukishima reacts beautifully, canting his hips to get more of Hinata’s finger inside him, the muscles of his legs and abdomen contracting and he pushes against Hinata’s hold with the effort. Hinata retracts his finger, pleased by Tsukishima’s whine as he does so, taking a second to add more lube to his hand. He returns quickly to fingering Tsukishima, this time adding a second finger. Tsukishima grips the pillow beneath his head, his eyes locked on Hinata, and Hinata imagines their half kissed and dark with want.

Hinata glances down at Tsukishima’s half-hard cock lying unattended on his stomach. He licks his lips suddenly overcome with a desire to taste him. Hinata bends over, and while he continues to finger fuck his boyfriend, he takes Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth, humming as it quickly and fully hardens against his tongue. Hinata looks up in time to see Tsukishima arch into him, one hand flying up to cover his eyes.

“Fu-ck,” Tsukishima groans, his voice hitting a low timbre that makes Hinata shiver. The leg that had been pushed up to Tsukishima’s chest comes to rest over Hinata’s shoulder, the heel digging into Hinata’s lower back. Hinata bobs his head as best he can, and as soon as Tsukishima is loose, he adds a third finger. He pushes in deep, rubbing over Tsukishima’s prostate. Tsukishima nearly bend in half, dogging sharp fingers into Hinata’s scalp, and crying out in pleasure.

“Ngh...Sho, please…”

Hinata’s eyes rolled back into his head as his hips hunched fruitlessly into thin air. He moaned around Tsukishima’s cock, sucking him deeper.

“Shōyō…god dammit, this is not how I wanna cum,” Tsukishima growls, tightening his grip painfully into Hinata’s hair. Hinata slips off him, nodding his head, and he swears Tsukishima mumbles under his breath something about ‘ridiculous and amazing’.

Tsukishima is a mess, from what Hinata can see of him. His thighs trembles against Hinata’s hips, and one hand still covers his eyes. His chest heaves and the first that gripped Hinata’s hair, now digs into the sheets next to him. This is Hinata’s favorite look on him, wrecked, and they’ve barely gotten started.

Tsukishima’s hand slides off his face once he hears the rustling of the condom wrapper. Hinata is ripping open with his teeth, and before he can even roll it on, Tsukishima grasps his wrist, shaking his head. Hinata’s eyes go wide looking between Tsukishima and the condom pinched between two fingers. Tsukishima bites at his bottom lip, his gaze heavy as it rests on Hinata.

“Are you sure?” Hinata asks for clarification. They’ve not done this before, though they’ve discussed the idea and the serious implications of not using a condom. Yet, Hinata never expected this. Just the suggestion makes his cock  _ throb _ , aching to feel Tsukishima raw and unfiltered.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, only nodding his head. His hips twitch and his grip around Hinata’s wrist tightens. Apparently, Hinata isn’t the only one turned the fuck on by foregoing the condom. 

“O-okay...yeah,” Hinata stutters, nodding his head too. He gestures at a pillow, as Tsukishima chuckles at him while handing him one. Hinata ignores him, stuffing the pillow between Tsukishima’s hips and the mattress.

Hinata stares for half a second. Tsukishima is everything he ever wanted, and right now the same man lies on the bed they share night after night, staring up at him with expectation. He’s completely trusting Hinata, and the whole situations creates so much confusion within Hinata. What is he to Tsukishima? Does he feel the same? Is Tsukishima biding his time until something better comes his way? Is Hinata just a placeholder for someone better suited to Tsukishima’s intelligence and good looks?

Tsukishima must sense something in Hinata’s hesitation, because he pushes himself up awkwardly, wrapping his hand around the back of Hinata’s neck to pull him closer.

“What’s wrong? Do you...do you not want to?”

Ahh, he’s misunderstood Hinata’s panic. Hinata sighs, determined not to make things any worse. Hinata kisses him, just a quick peck on top of his beautiful lips. 

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Then will you please fuck me already. My dick is beginning to hurt,” Tsukishima responds, flopping back down against the bed.

Hinata snorts and shakes his head. His boyfriend is so...extra, at times. Hinata takes a deep breath and grips his cock, lining himself up as Tsukishima tilts his hips to accommodate him. 

Hinata pushes until the blunt head of his cock breaches Tsukishima’s hole. It’s slicker than he expected, even with the lube, and hot... _ so hot _ . Hinata groans, loud, and grinds his teeth as his thighs shake and he restrains himself from sheathing his cock inside Tsukishima in one fell swoop. Tsukishima echos Hinata, his hips thrusting upward and Hinata slips a just a little deeper.

“More,” Tsukishima grunts, and Hinata’s self-control is hanging by a thin strand.

Hinata shoves his hands behind Tsukishima’s knees, lifting his long, heavy legs into the air and pinning them back until they’re spread wide and nearly flush with his heaving chest. The sight before him, of Tsukishima laid out like a feast, is overwhelming. There is no tension in Tsukishima’s body, he’s only open and pliable, and Hinata knows without a shadow of doubt he’s irrevocably in love with the blonde. Has been since his second year of high school. Will always be, even if it turns out Tsukishima never felt the same way.

Those long legs wrap around his waist as Hinata drops them in favor of pressing them chest to chest so he can bury his face in Tsukishima’s neck. His boyfriend smells like the musk of clean sweat and soap, and he breathes deep as he angles his hips, pushing slowly in further until his hips meet Tsukishima’s cheeks. 

“Mmm...feels so good,” Tsukishima hums, scratching down Hinata’s back and Hinata knows there will be red lines on his pale flesh in the morning. 

Hinata bites his lip and blinks his eyes against the heavy feeling that overcomes him, threatening to make to spill past his eyes and dampen Tsukishima’s warm chest. The sniffle that follows escapes unintended, and Tsukishima stiffens beneath him.  A moment later he’s pushing Hinata back by the shoulders, sitting up on an elbow. The position has their faces so close it’s easy to see Tsukishima’s searching eyes dart over his face.

“Are-are you crying?” He asks incredulous.

Hinata pouts, he’s feeling emotional right now and Tsukishima’s inability to be...comforting is not helping his state of mind. “Maybe,” he answers, not looking at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima sinks back into the bed, he’s obviously exasperated by Hinata’s behavior. This whole debacle of an evening is causing Hinata’s erection to flag, which only dampens his mood further.

“Shōyō,” Tsukishima says after a moment of silence, “I don’t understand why…”

Hinata interrupts him, “I don’t want to lose you to anyone else?”

Tsukishima stares at him dumbfounded before declaring,  “What reason would I have to leave you when I love you and...no...o-ther…” He seems to know what he’s just admitted as his voice trails off into silence, his eyes growing wide with embarrassment.

Hinata is shell shocked, if he ever thought either one of them would confess to being in love, he always thought it’d be him. He was the more emotional one, the one more likely to make the grand declaration.

However, hearing it from Tsukishima first—the fact Tsukishima  _ said  _ it first—sends heat cascading over him in a wave of deep affection. Hinata springs back to life, that one phrase a salve to his wounded heart, and Hinata is hotter and harder than he’s ever been in his life.

“Really?” He asks, his voice hopeful, and he’s too high on giddiness to be ashamed of the eager smile that overtakes his face.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Yes, okay? Whatever, figured it was apparent by now. Let’s not make a biiIG DEAL OH GOD!”

Hinata tries to look sheepish when Tsukishima glares at him through squinting eyes. He can’t help it, he just got excited when Tsukishima confirmed it, and Hinata’s hips just kinda...moved on their own.

“Say it again?” Hinata asks, his voice softer, shire.

If the look being leveled at him now is any indication, Hinata is pretty sure Tsukishima is blushing. “No.”

“Please, Tsuki?”

“UGH, why?”

Hinata keeps quiet, and Tsukishima must see something in his expression because he turns his face, embarrassed, and mumbles, “I love you.”

Hinata groans, burying his face in Tsukishima’s chest as he rolls his hips again, hard. Tsukishima cries out, his arms flying around his shoulders, hands tangling in his hair, those long, delectable legs curling around his waist and squeezing tight. Hearing those words makes heated blood rush through Hinata’s veins like a spike of adrenaline, only more potent. He feels like he just won the lottery, and he wants to make Tsukishima feel as good as those words make him feel.

“Again,” Hinata demands, placing open mouthed kisses on every patch of skin he can reach.

This time, when Tsukishima answers, it a little louder, a little more confident. “I love you.”

Hinata demands it over and over, again and again, and the more the words spill from Tsukishima’s lips, the harder Hinata fucks him until the words come out in broken gasps. Hinata digs his hands between Tsukishima’s waist and the mattress, wrapping his arms around him, holding him as close as he can as his hips piston in long, hard strokes. Their bodies slap together, Hinata bearing down on the balls of his feet to give him more leverage, and he angles his hips so that each forceful thrust hits Tsukishima’s sweet spot dead on.

Language eventually leaves them, words melting into unintelligible sounds as they chase their pleasure. Hinata feels nearly mindless with euphoria, the sounds pouring from Tsukishima driving Hinata to what feels like the brink of madness.

“Fuck...damn...Sho I’m gonna cum,” Tsukishima whines, his head tilted back and his back arching sharply as he squishes Hinata between his powerful legs. Tsukishima’s hole spasms around his cock and Hinata yells wordlessly through gritted teeth, straining to hold back his orgasm until Tsukishima gets off first.

“Shoyo please, fuck, please touch me.”

Hinata does just that, giving himself enough room to shove his hand between them and glide it over Tsukishima’s leaking cock. He spreads the precum over the head and down the shaft to ease the friction, firmly gripping him and dragging his hand up and down in a steady rhythm matching the pace of each deep thrust of his hips. Hinata watches Tsukishima’s mouth drop open and eyes squeeze shut, nothing but a squeak escaping as he launches his body upward nearly immobilizing Hinata’s hand as he strokes him to completion. The warmth and stickiness of cum spills over Hinata’s hand, every thrust of Hinata’s hips causing it to smear all over their stomachs. Hinata milks him until he feels nothing else from Tsukishima, and then his hand joins the other around Tsukishima’s waist. 

“Don’t you dare stop!” Tsukishima growls, digging fingers into Hinata’s hair and continuing to roll his hips to meet every cant of Hinata’s. “Fuck, Shoyo, don’t you dare fucking stop!”

Hinata moans into Tsukishima’s sweaty chest, drool dripping from his lips as he pants against his boyfriend. He’s not gonna last but he doesn’t want to stop.

“K-Kei, I’m gonna cum,” he gasps, trying to warn Tsukishima of his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Tsukishima moans, “Do it, don’t stop.”

Hinata is too lost to respond. Instead he shifts his position, tucking his hands beneath Tsukishima’s ass in order to grip his cheeks. At this point, all Tsukishima can do is submit while Hinata fucks into him like an animal, chasing his orgasm down with mindless abandon. Hinata is so out of it he barely comprehends Tsukishima cupping his cheeks and lifting his head so that they meet eye to eye.

“I want to feel it. I want to feel you fill me up until it’s dripping down my thighs. C’mon Shoyo, give me all you got.” Each sentence is punctuated by the slap of Hinata hips and Tsukishima’s choked moans. Then Tsukishima says, “I love you”, and Hinata is gone. His orgasm crashes over him like a tsunami, his entire body going rigid as he spills inside his boyfriend over and over, cumming so hard he sees spots behind his eyes and his ears start ringing, and he’s pretty sure he’s having some kind of out of body experience. He vaguely registers his own voice screaming wordlessly, or Tsukishima praising him. 

When Hinata finally finds himself back in his body, he’s already flaccid and slipping out of Tsukishima. He collapses atop his boyfriend, his chest heaving as he harshly sucks in air.

“Holy shit,” is the first thing he says as not much else covers what just happened between them.

“Hmmm…” Tsukishima replies, his body limp with satisfaction. He lazily cards a hand through Hinata’s hair. “You have weird kinks,” Tsukishima says after a few minutes of silence.

Hinata unwraps himself from his boyfriend, grinning like a drunken fool. “But you love me.”

Tsukishima snorts and shoves at Hinata’s face, thought there is no real effort behind it, and his arm falls limply to his side. “I guess,” He retorts.

Hinata carefully leans forward on wobbly arms, stealing a few kisses from Tsukishima. 

“I love you too.”

“Duh, known that for a while. I hope this has cured your jealousy.”

Hinata balks at Tsukishima’s nonchalant attitude. “Don’t patronize me.”

“Where are you learning all these big words?” Tsukishima groans and tries to stretch even as Hinata drapes himself across his long body. He attempts to push Hinata off him, grumbling beneath his breath.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” Hinata teases, pecking kisses along Tsukishima’s cheek and jaw, making him squirm. Hinata giggles merrily, content to annoy his boyfriend.

“You’re so troublesome,” Tsukishima grouses.

“And yet you still love me.”

“We all make mistakes.”

“Hey! Jerkshima!” Hinata yells, launching himself at Tsukishima.

They wrestle like that for a few minutes, banging around the bed and then the floor they fall on, their neighbors thumping on the walls and ceiling in aggravation. For once, propriety is ignored as they continue to tease and play, before their once again overcome by passion. They burn through the energy between them, and Hinata whispers promises and sweetness to his blushing boyfriend as he brings him to orgasm. When they’re finished and exhausted, they drag themselves to the shower and then to bed, curling up together as they do every night.

Hinata thinks back on the day, or really on the past three years. Tsukishima’s heart as been hard won, but won all the same. Out all his supposed options, Tsukishima chose Hinata to hold the most valuable part of himself, and Hinata makes a silent promise to never doubt him again. 

It’s to this thought he falls asleep, Tsukishima’s breath tickling his neck, and his arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

 


End file.
